


My Prom King

by Alina123



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina123/pseuds/Alina123





	My Prom King

Its prom night' Chelsea squealed. The atmosphere in the dressing room was buzzing, everyone excited for the night ahead.

You had been snapped out of your sleep by a text that morning, it read 'ISLANDERS, ITS PROM NIGHT, GIRLS IN THE DRESSING ROOM YOU WILL FIND A DRESS HANDPICKED ESPECIALLY FOR YOU, BOYS YOU WILL ALSO FIND SUITS IN THE LIVING ROOM AREA' . All the girls ran to the dressing room to see what dress they had been given. 

You eyed each dress up until you found the one with your name on. Before you was the most elegant dress you had ever seen. It was a long white V-neck backless dress, the bottom half flowed out, it was perfect. It almost looked like a wedding dress. Lost in thought Lottie snaps you back into reality 'Aria, are you ok?' 'hmm me? yes why wouldn't i be?’ you reply quietly. 'We've been saying we should discuss our make up and hair, i said your name 3 times, you were totally zoned out' she replies, 'oh sorry, i was just admiring my dress' you reply still quiet.

It dawned on you that you would have to watch Noah and Hope act all loved up, you would have to act all loved up with Lucas. He wasn't a bad guy at all, sure he could be a bit of a dick sometimes, but he could also be fun and incredibly loving, he was also hot as hell, he would be perfect if your heart wasn't consumed by Noah, the guy you really wanted to be with, the guy who stood with you on the terrace the night before and told you he was going to set things right. He liked you, you liked him but there was a obstacle in the way...Hope...

You had watched them the whole time in the villa, from day 1 she was possessive over Noah, of course he hadn't been a angel in the situation either and neither had you. You had turned his head during operation nope, he then re-coupled with you, he kissed you that night and the next morning when you snuck in to tell him you had to leave, he told you he was going to miss you. But when you returned from casa amor he had decided to switch, leaving you heartbroken, to rub salt in the wound he got back with hope straight away, leaving you coupled up with Lucas. You really tired hard to give things a go with Lucas but it wasn't the same, Noah was always sneaking glances at you, you had shared a few conversations with Noah giving you mixed messages. The way he would look at you and bite his lip made your heart skip a beat. Or when he would hug you, he'd hold you so tight, it was the only time you felt safe. But he always stayed with hope, last night he left you thinking he was going to finally end things with her, but he wouldn't do that at prom would he? 

You spent all day with the girls, deciding what colours to go with for make up and what hairstyle to choose. It was finally time to get ready. Your long hair curled, laying perfectly over your shoulders. Your make up perfect, lottie had helped you with it. Slipping into your dress, you feel like a princess, you stand in front of the mirror admiring how amazing the dress is. Chelsea stands behind you, looking in the mirror at you 'oh my god Aria, you look amazing' 'Thanks babe' you beam back at her. This is why Chelsea was your best friend, she always made the effort to make you feel good, she was the most supportive out of all the girls in the villa. Adding the finishing touches to your look, a phone pings. 'I've got a text' Hope calls out. 'ISLANDERS, THE BOYS ARE WAITING ON THE LAWN FOR THEIR PROM DATES. PLEASE HEAD DOWNSTAIRS IN THIS ORDER, LOTTIE, HANNAH, HOPE, CHELSEA AND ARIA' the room descends into squeals and excited chatter as you all prepare to go outside. Finally its down to you and Chelsea, she turns to you and says 'are you ready babe' anxiety consumes you, pulling yourself together you smile at her 'yeah i'm ready'.

The next thing you know your alone, slowly you start walking towards the garden, a slow version of crazy in love playing as you walk through the living room, you stop for a moment to collect yourself. Taking a deep breath you step out side, your met with a series of gasps, looking up you scan your eyes across each islander, your eyes land on Noah, his mouth open, 'Wow' he says out loud, everyone turns to look at him, Hope scowls at him, she shoots you a look, and if looks could kill you would be dead. All the boys look so handsome, your eyes linger on Noah a little longer than they should, until Lucas steps out walking towards you, taking your hand he says 'you look amazing' he says before kissing you, he looks so proud to have you as his date. 'Dance with me?' he asks. 'Of course' you smile. He pulls you in close, you wrap your arms around his neck, slow dancing to the music, by this point everyone is dancing, you look around the islanders dancing, you notice Noah glance at you, usually he would look away when he sees you have noticed but this time he doesn't, he holds your gaze, smiling, you cant help but smile back. Suddenly Hope looks up at Noah she catches him smiling at you. You see her pull him away, you try not to but you cant help looking over, she appears to be shouting, gesturing her arms wildly. You think to yourself this is going to cause drama. You take a look around the garden and notice a table, sitting side by side are two red cushions with a 2 crowns set on them. Noah and Hope finally come back over, they start dancing but they aren't as close as they were before, it looks forced, neither of them look happy. 

You spend the evening dancing with Lucas and chatting with the other islanders, Noah and Hope even seem to be getting on. You take a few selfies with each islander on your phone, you have never taken a selfie with Noah before, you knew you would treasure that one forever. Just as you decide to take a minute to collect your thoughts. A phone pings. 'I've got a text' Noah calls out. 'ISLANDERS THE PUBLIC HAVE BEEN VOTING WHO THEY WANT TO SEE CROWNED KING AND QUEEN OF THE LOVE ISLAND PROM' another phone pings 'THE BOY VOTED TO BE PROM KING IS...' Gary reads, another phone pings 'NOAH' Hope reads. Her smile is beaming, clearly because she thinks this means she was voted prom queen. 'Well done Noah' everyone chimes, hugging him, another phone pings 'ISLANDERS THE GIRL VOTED TO BE PROM QUEEN IS...' Bobby reads, another ping, 'ARIA' Chelsea reads. For a moment you are stunned, all eyes are on you, more so Hope’s, shes glaring at you, mouth open. Chelsea breaks the silence, pulling you in for a hug, 'well done babe' she hugs tighter, 'Well done Aria' the islanders all chime together, each islander hugs you, except for Hope. She looks infuriated. A phone pings, 'its me' Hope says voice full of anger. 'HOPE PLEASE DO THE HONOUR OF CROWNING YOUR KING AND QUEEN' she reads, 'you have got to be kidding' she fumes, 'ugh lets get this over and done with' You all head over to the table, she picks up the crown and practically dumps it on Noah's head, she picks up the other crown and does the same to you, she turns to walk away but not before turning and saying 'I know there's something going on here' she turns and walks over to the drinks table. Everyone else stays with you and Noah, they give another round of hugs before there's another ping 'NOAH AND ARIA, PLEASE HEAD OVER TO THE DANCE FLOOR FOR YOUR FIRST DANCE AS KING AND QUEEN' Hannah reads. Stunned your not sure its a good idea but before you can say anything Chelsea is ushering you to the dance floor. You stand frozen in space, Noah approaches you 'May i have this dance' he smiles, unable to speak, you reach out your hand, he takes it in his, slipping his other hand around your waist pulling you into his body. Playing in the background is A Moment Like This' Looking into his eyes you begin slow dancing to the song, suddenly the world fades out, neither of you break eye contact, both of you are smiling. You begin to listen to the lyrics of the song 'So tell that you don't think i'm crazy, when i tell you love has come here and now, A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this'. Your suddenly aware of how strong your feelings are for him. You soak in the moment because you know the song is coming to the end, oh how you wished it would never end. 

As the song ends, you realises Noah hasn't pulled away, hes still looking in your eyes, you think its probably best if you pull away but before you do, he clears his throat 'She...she knows' he stutters, 'she knows what?' you quiz, 'she knows there's something between us' he replies, 'w..what how?' you ask shocked. 'She saw me looking over at you when we were dancing earlier, you saw her pull me away right?' You nod back. 'She was getting angry about it, she wouldn't stop asking me why i was looking at you like that, she asked me why i said wow when you came outside, i think she knew the answer but was looking for validation' before you can say anything he continues 'it just came out, she was pushing and pushing, i just blurted it out, i have feelings for you'. 'Shit..shit what did she say' you stumble on your words. 'She asked me if i was going to act on them' 'and?' you quiz further, 'I, i said yes...i'd be lying to her and myself if i said i didn't want to, or that i wasn't going to, I've been trying to push it aside for too long now, it was time to come clean, i cant lie anymore, its not fair to her, its not fair to you and its not fair to me' 'Noah...I..i didn't expect this, not tonight, what about Lucas, i'm coupled up with Lucas.'

'Yeah what about Lucas?' You hear a voice, suddenly you snap back to reality, realising that everyone is standing around you both, not knowing how long for or what they had heard, but judging by the looks on their faces, they have heard enough. 'Lucas' you exclaim but he just turns and storms off, you step back from Noah 'I'm sorry, i should talk to him' you say before turning and running after Lucas. You follow him to the bedroom. 'Lucas, i'm sorry' you say, 'sorry for what?' he asks, 'I'm sorry you had to hear that' you say quietly looking to the ground. 'Do you have feelings for him?' he asks. You don't answer, instead tears fill your eyes, 'Do you have feelings for him?' He shouts, hes getting angry quickly, 'yes' you simply reply, still looking at the ground. 'So this is why you didn't say you love me when i said it to you, this is why you didn't want to be my girlfriend, all along it was because you wanted him' he shouts, while pacing the room. 'i'm so sorry Lucas, i didn't mean for it to happen, i tried to switch them off, i tried to make work between us, i really did, i'm sorry' you try to approach him, but he walks away from you, 'I'm done, we are done, i don't care if we win this stupid show, we are done, leave me alone' he shouts. 'Lucas...' he cuts you off, 'I said leave me alone!' You back out the room, running towards the living room, where everyone is sitting trying to work out what the hell is going on. 

Before you reach the door you hear someone shout 'i want a explanation' it was Hope. You sigh turning around, everyone's eyes on you. 'Well...are you going to explain' she says slightly calmer. Sighing again 'yes...i'll explain, i'm tired' 'Your tired?' she quizzes...'Yes i'm tired, actually i'm sick to death of you, since day 1 you claimed Noah as yours, you barely gave him a chance to get to know anyone else, day 1...we had been here all of 2 minutes before you shut me down during truth or dare, before i even got to say anything, you said don't choose Noah, hes had enough excitement for one day, you didn't even know him, or how about how you threw it in his face that you made money than he did, that pissed me off, you even had the audacity to seek sympathy for it, don't get me started about how you shut me down in casa amor when i was coupled up with Noah, i know you were hurting but you didn't have to shut me down and act like i didn't have feelings if i dared say anything about it or how about about the fucking toastie, biting his head off because he cut it up...who even does that!? And the baby challenge, you could see how much he was enjoying his day, and you crushed it, you couldn't just let him have that one day. I don't know how people don't see how incompatible you were. And you know what that isn't even a bad thing, just because you don’t work as a couple, doesn't make you a bad person. Sometimes people can bring out the worst in you. You have been gunning for me since day one and i'm sick of it, i'm sorry that Noah has feelings for me, i'm sorry i have feelings for him, I'm sorry its ruined prom night, for you and everyone else.' You stop talking Hopes mouth hangs open, everyone else staring in shock, Noah included. You realise you have just let everything that you have been holding in out. Sighing again 'I'm sorry, i didn't want to hurt you, i didn't want to hurt Lucas, but i cant help how i feel, i didn't come here to win the show or for money i came to find love, and i generally think i may have found it.' You shock your self when you say that, your eyes meet Noah's, he smirks, you look back at hope. She stands up your pretty sure shes going to punch you, but she doesn't, she just walks away. Everyone just stares at you, unsure what to do you head to the terrace. 

Sitting on the terrace, you pull your legs up to your chin, this night has been a disaster you think to yourself. You hear a tap on the door to the terrace, its Chelsea, her expression sympathetic, 'can i sit down babe?' 'sure' you reply. She sits next to you, no words are exchanged, she just leans towards you and pulls you into a hug. 'That was intense' she finally says, 'you think?' you reply, 'I just wanted to see if you were ok, this evening must of been hard for you' 'it was long overdue i think' you reply. She pulls back from the hug and looks at you, 'I'm here for you, it must have been difficult keeping that to yourself, i wouldn't of judged, after all you are my bra' she lets out a giggle, that makes you giggle too, 'Thank you Chelsea, i was afraid everyone would judge me' you say letting out a sigh. 'Not me, i just want you to be happy, you have always supported me with my choices in here, i came in here to find love but i found my best friend for life, i would never judge you or make you feel bad for being true to yourself.' You smile, i really needed to hear that, your my best friend too', Chelsea goes to speak when you hear a tap on the door, Noah steps out, 'Hey Chelsea could i have a word with Aria please?' he says quietly, 'Of course you can' she replies, she gives you a quick hug before leaving. 

Noah sits down in front of you, he looks down and runs his hand through his hair. He looks back at you, meeting your eyes, it looks as if he’s searching for something in your eyes. You sit in silence for a few moments before he breaks the silence, ‘I’m sorry, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go’ he said with a sigh. ‘It was never going to be easy Noah, it’s done now,’ you reply, ‘Did you mean what you said in there...about finding love?’ He asks, he drops his gaze as if he’s scared to hear the answer. ‘I meant it, I’ve had feelings for you for a long time now, I didn’t kiss you before casa amor for fun Noah, I kissed you because I generally had feelings for you, they’ve only grown since, even though it hasn’t exactly been a easy journey to get here, I’m still glad it happened.’  
Noah reaches over and takes your hand in his, ‘no regrets?’ He flashes a small smile at you, ‘none’ you reply. ‘So what now?’ Noah asks, ‘it depends what you want to do, it’s too late to couple up, we are already in our final couples, no matter what happens now we still leave coupled up with someone else, Lucas hates me now, hope too’ you sigh, ‘I still want to give this a try, even if we don’t get to couple up in here, we have all the time in the world when we leave here, if you want to that is?’ He says smiling, ‘I didn’t go through all that tonight to not give it a try’ you smile back at him. He pulls you in for a hug, you wrap your arms around him, he pulls you closer in to him. This time the hug feels different, maybe it’s because you aren’t hiding anymore, you hear your phone ping, then his. Picking it up you read it out loud. ‘CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR PROM KING AND QUEEN, TO CELEBRATE, ENJOY A NIGHT IN THE HIDEAWAY’ you look at Noah confused, ‘um what the...we aren’t even coupled up is that allowed?’ You question, ‘maybe they are trying to keep us away from hope and Lucas?’ Noah replies. ‘Yeah maybe’ suddenly you begin to get anxious, thoughts running around your head...Hideaway with Noah...my first time sharing a bed with Noah since casa amor and it’s in the hideaway...holy shit...shit...shit...’Aria, should we go get ready for bed, we don’t have to go to the hideaway if you’d rather not.’ Rather not? you smirk to yourself, thinking, I know I’m internally freaking out but I’m not passing up a opportunity with Noah in the hideaway. ‘Let’s go get ready and head to the hideaway Noah’ you smile at him. He stands up and holds out his hand, you take it and head to the dressing room, you quickly get changed into your pyjamas and clean the smudges of mascara from your face, quickly sorting your hair out. A few minutes later Noah taps on the door ‘hey Aria are you ready?’ ‘Just coming babe’ you reply.   
Noah takes your hand and leads you to the hideaway, the room is lowly lit, you walk over to the bed, sitting on the edge, Noah sits beside you. You can’t think of anything to say so you both sit in awkward silence, a million things swirling around your mind trying to work out what you should say. Finally you manage to break the ice ‘should we..umm...get into bed?’ Suddenly your cheeks feel as if they are on fire, oh shit, ‘are you blushing? That’s so sweet’ shit, that’s making it worse. Praying the ground would swallow you, ‘come on let’s get to bed’ Noah said. You pull the blanket back and slide into bed, you turn on your side to face Noah, he does the same, you both just look at each other for a few moments. ‘Aria, can I... can I kiss you?’ Noah stutters. Oh my god!! You scream internally, play it cool Aria, play it cool. ‘I’d like that’ you reply smiling. Noah leans towards you, pressing his lips gently on yours at first, the kiss starts slow, but you soon melt into the kiss, both your hands placed on his chest, the kiss soon becomes intense, you pull Noah on top of you, completely lost in the kiss. Your hands exploring each other’s body, you take Noah’s hand and slip both your hands up your top, leading him to your breast, he starts rubbing your nipple, gently squeezing it. You can feel him getting harder though his boxers so you grind yourself on him, he does the same back to you. You run your hands down his abs, until you reach his boxers, you slip your hand inside his boxers, your taken back by the size of him. You run your fingers down the shaft, reaching for his balls, you run your fingers around them, you feel him shiver to your touch. Noah slides his hands under your pyjama shorts. He rubs his finger around your clit before making his way further down, he finds you already wet, you feel him smile into the kiss, he slides his finger into you, bringing it in and out, while rubbing your clit with his thumb. ‘I want you inside me’ you moan. Noah breaks the kiss, pulling away to grab a condom from the bedside table. He puts in on, laying back on top of you. He teases your clit with the tip of his dick, causing you to moan, ‘Noah I want you inside me now’ you almost beg. Noah happily obliges, he slowly enters you, he starts slow, convinced he’s trying to tip you over the edge you grind onto him, pulling him closer. ‘Fuck me hard’ you whisper in his ear. With that he begins thrusting into you, hard, fast, slowing down, he doesn’t break eye contact with you once. He pulls out, lifting your legs onto his shoulders, he enters you again, thrusting into you, hard, ‘fuck’ you moan loud. He continues fucking you, until your about to cum, your body arches, head goes back, you grip Noah’s arms hard, he cums straight after you. He lets your legs down, before collapsing into your body. He kisses you again before rolling onto his back, he pulls you in close to him. ‘Was it worth the wait?’ You ask, ‘more than worth it’ he reply’s. You smile, Noah kisses your head. Before you know it, you’ve drifted off to sleep. In Noah’s arms. Something you had dreamed of for weeks. He was right, everything that lead you to this day was worth it.


End file.
